


Ashes to Ashes

by Cassandra106



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: a character study ig, it's super short, mostly kinda cannon, oh well, p sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra106/pseuds/Cassandra106
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, sweetheart, we all die someday,” she says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes to Ashes

The Forbidden Forest is not quiet. Harry can hear the battle behind him. If he looks up, he can see sparks of magic between dense foliage. He walks softly, slowly, alone.

Well, not quite.

The ring around his finger, overlarge and heavy, brought them here, and they rustle around him, transparent and dull. They are what you would imagine a person would look like, if people faded like old photographs.

His father, his mother. Remus. Sirius. They are existent and, at the same time, not at all. If Harry reached out to touch them, he thinks they might dissolve before his eyes.

As he reaches the clearing where Voldemort is, he briefly stops, leaning against a pine tree and breathing deeply. _I don’t want to die,_ he thinks, and it’s useless, but he can feel the dead behind him begin to fade as they are no longer needed.

When he looks up again, his mother is the only one left. His own eyes stare at him from her face.

“Oh, sweetheart, we all die someday,” she says, just before she fades out of sight completely. Her voice is like tissue paper under rain.

He walks forward.


End file.
